


Heads and Tails

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coin flip, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Smut, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: MC and Leviathan always flip a coin when they both want different things, it's their little tradition to end fights.During an argument, Leviathan decides to put both the coin and his tail to good use
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Heads and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi, may I request a smut for dom!Levi with tail kink? 👉😳👈 Also, have a nice day and stay safe UwU 💕✨" -Anonymous

“Heads!” "Dammit, I wanted to be player one”

I slip the Grimm back into my pocket, watching Levi grab the second player remote and toss player one to me. I give my best evil laugh and he scoffs at me. 

“It’s not my fault, Levi,” I pout, “the Grimm decides for us.” 

“The coin is stupid,” he mutters pressing play and stating our game

-

“Tails!” “YAY! TSL marathon here we go!”

“Man, I really wanted to watch Harrison porter,” I whine, punching him on the shoulder playfully, slipping the Grimm back into my pocket, and sitting next to him with the popcorn grumpily.

“What can I say, MC? The coin has decided”

-

This was the fun little thing that we did to prevent arguing. Leviathan and I had this special Grimm I picked up off the ground on our first date as it was heads up and “lucky”. So I would flip whenever we wanted different things. I’m always heads and he’s always tails. Today though we were in a pretty bad argument about me not getting enough attention. That’s where we are gonna start the story.

“Ruri-chan this, Ruri-chan that! What about me, Levi?! It’s like all you care about is 2D anime girls with big tits and TSL anymore!” I stomp towards the door getting ready to open it up. 

“What are you talking about we’re always together, MC! You’re the one who’s too annoying and crawls into my lap when I’m trying to beat dungeons and making me lose the game!” He screams back.

I turn around on my heel, not realizing just how close we are to each other, causing me to stumble backward and fall down. On my way down I see a shiny piece of gold fall out of my pocket and onto the floor. I look up at Levi, knowing that I can always pick up the Grimm later, but right now I wanted his attention and to talk with him. 

His eyes are laser-focused on the coin, a thoughtful look on his face before he smirks.

“Well, MC. How about we let the coin decide somethings for us now.” He picks up the coin and flicks it up before catching it again.

“Tails, we ignore each other for the rest of the day and give ourselves time to cool off,” He smiles at me, “Heads, I’ll give you the attention you want” He waits for my consent before continuing on with his little scheme.

“Alright, fine. Go ahead.” I say preparing for heads and being ready to walk out the door.

I peer over and feel my body heat up at the sight of tails. “Looks like the coin has spoken, MC” He whispers in my ear in a deep husky voice. I let out a whine as he pressed a kiss beneath my ear, moving up to nibble on it as I squirmed in his embrace. 

“Levi,” I say, causing him to look up, worried that I didn’t want this anymore. “Please don’t stop.”

I see the lust in his eyes grow as he surges forward and catches my lips in a breathtaking make out session. Hands wandering my body, unable to decide where they want to land. I tug on his hair as he lightly groans into my mouth, backing me up against the wall. 

His hands make their way to the hem of my shirt, his lips to the collar. He tugs it off in one swift motion before immediately pushing up against me again, lips traveling down my chest. Whining out his name and receiving groans in response as he takes a nipple into his mouth, nibbling and circling his tongue around the perky bud. His fingertips make their way to the waistband of my shorts pulling them back a bit before letting them snap back to hit my skin again.

He pulls back and places both hands against the wall kabedon style, both of us panting with red faces and a thin trail of saliva connecting us.

“Let’s figure out what we’ll do next, yeah?” he pulls back and flicks the Grimm into the air. “Heads I’ll fuck that cute face of yours,” I gulp a large amount of our mixed saliva sliding down my throat, “Tails,” he suddenly turns to his demon form, tail tracing itself against my clothed heat causing a whine to leave my lips, “I’ll have fun with you using my tail.”

He catches the coin showing it to me,

Tails.

Immediately his lips are back on mine, interlocked in a desperate messy kiss driven by both our desire to play with his tail. I feel him rip my shorts apart, underwear as well, leaving me bare for his eyes. I suck in a sharp breath as his hands find their place on my breasts, tail lightly tickling my inner thighs.

“Leviathan please just fuck me with your tail I want it so bad,” I cry out, drool making its way down my chin as he continued squeezing my breasts and biting my neck.

He flicks his tail over my heat, gathering my natural lubricant on the tip of him. I feel his tail’s tips slowly entering me, stretching my walls the further he went and his tail got thicker. He flicks it around inside of me, hitting all my sensitive nerves making me throw my head back, drooling and moaning without restraint. He leans in and bites my jugular, sucking and making it bleed and bruise to mark me and let everyone know who I belonged to.

Between his tail that was hitting all my walls, his teeth and lips on my throat, and his fingers working my nipples I can’t help but let the knot, that had been building in my lower belly, burst with a cry. Everything goes white for a moment, my toes curling and my nails digging and scratching Levi’s back.

He fucks me through my orgasm, leaving softer kisses against the bites he had left on my skin. “Levi I want you to fuck my face,” his eyes widen and his blush grows

“A-are ya sure, MC?” his confidence disappearing after realizing what had just happened. He slowly was realizing he really just fucked me into the floor with his tail. I sit up opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue.

“Pretty please Levi, give me your cum,” Something in him had snapped again, his dominance taking back over as he gripped my hair to pull me into a messy and desperate kiss one last time before he stood up, member stood tall and on display for me to see. (yea I know I never wrote it but he got naked at some point).

I lick his tip, teasing him for only a moment before he pushed his cock into my mouth all the way making me gag and choke around it. With drool running down my chin and all over his cock I let my head go limper so he could move me as he pleased. He thrusts into my mouth quickly moaning out praises and chants of my name. 

I feel his cock twitch in the back of my throat. “Heads down your throat, tails on your tits.” He said quickly flipping the coin before letting himself cum in my mouth, flashing me a lazy grin and showing me the Grimm that had landed on heads.

I swallow every drop and he crouches down petting my hair and pulling me into his chest to go lay down on his bed. 

“I’m sorry for not giving you enough love, MC” he kisses my forehead softly.

“I’m sorry for being too clingy” I sigh back, closing my tired eyes and letting myself drift off with the sound of his heartbeat against my ear.


End file.
